


君のいない夜

by Ningie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Reminiscing, awas angsa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ningie/pseuds/Ningie
Summary: “Kubunuh waktu dengan kesibukan tiada henti. Kupangkas rindu dengan bekerja tanpa jeda. Namun rintik di waktu senja merusak segalanya, menyadarkanku bahwa aku: Mengingatmu.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yucc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/gifts).



> 君のいないよる (kimi no inai yoru)：Night without you  
> ((sangat disarankan dengerin lagu TVXQ dengan judul serupa))

Bunyi pemantik malam itu menjadi satu-satunya bunyi yang terdengar semenjak beberapa menit lalu. Sambil menatap bulan yang bersinar terang, satu lintingan tembakau senantiasa menjadi teman untuk mengusir dinginnya malam.

Entah sudah berapa purnama ia lewati untuk menghilangkan sosok itu dari memorinya.

Tekanan dari pekerjaan menuntutnya untuk mengambil langkah menjadi seorang perokok aktif, padahal ia sudah bertekad tidak akan pernah mau menyentuh benda penuh nikotin itu. Yah beginilah hidup. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya.

Begitupun dengannya.

Semenjak pertengkaran hebat mereka beberapa bulan lalu, sosok itu serta merta menghilang begitu saja tertelan oleh gelapnya malam. Lelaki bernama James Buchanan Barnes eksistensinya tidak ada lagi di dunia pada pertengahan musim dingin dua ribu empat belas.

“Bisa-bisanya kau pergi begitu saja, apa kau tidak lihat betapa menyedihkannya diriku saat ini?”

Pandangan dari kedua bola mata itu menerawang jauh ke depan, atau mungkin kilas balik ke belakang. Memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membuat orang itu kembali untuk sekedar mengucap kata ‘sampai jumpa lagi’.

“ _I’m nothing without you, Buck._ ”

Perlahan dadanya sesak ketika mengucap nama yang selama ini terkadang mengusik pikirannya—seketika bayang-bayang pria berambut cokelat itu pun tidak sungkan untuk menghantui pikirannya saat ini. Senyum tipis langsung terpasang di wajahnya.

“Mungkin jika kau ada disini saat ini kau akan tertawa saat aku bilang ‘ _I miss you_ ’.”

Teringat lagi wajah Bucky dalam memori Steve saat ia sedang meledek atau melempar kata-kata sarkas yang ditujukan untuknya, seolah dunia hanya milik berdua jika hal itu sudah terjadi. Oh.. atau mungkin saat mereka tertawa bersama? Yah intinya Steve rindu akan keberadaan pria pemilik rahang tegas itu.

Satu hal yang tidak ingin ia lihat ataupun ingat.

Saat ia menangis.

“Sayangnya, hal terakhir yang aku lihat dengan kedua mataku ini adalah wajahmu saat menangis hahaha.”

Saat lintingan tembakau yang sedang ia hisap semakin memendek, segera ia membuangnya ke lantai dan menginjaknya. Beberapa detik setelahnya, pria pemilik surai _dirty_ _blonde_ itu mengambil kembali satu rokok dari dalam saku celananya dan membakarnya dengan pemantik. Sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya, perlahan manik mata itu menampakkan pandangan sendu sambil menatap langit cerah bertabur bintang.

.

.

.

.

“Kembalilah, langit malamku.”

Malam itu Steven Rogers menangis dalam diam.

 

**-Fin-**

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe maap ya yucc kemaren2 belum sempet ngucapin habede :) sengaja dakuh :) Btw aku bikin drabble super pendek gini juga buat nambahin arsip setaki indo dan juga rasa terima kasih banyak bgt karna secara ga sadar kamu waktu itu udah ngehibur dan bikin aku bangkit lagi dari keterpurukan(?)  
> Buah dari penantian panjang itu bakal manis kok, beneran :) yah intinya ga asin kayak fik ini #yha  
> Once again, Happy Birthday Yucchi!!!


End file.
